Eclipse: A Bughead AU
by WhatALoserx
Summary: Jughead's falling, falling hard for a certain blue eyed blonde and he is clueless as to how to handle it. His seventeen years of social awkwardness had in no way prepared him for his newfound emotions towards Betty Cooper or the vicious competition for loyalty, lust and love that the Riverdale friends must endure
1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones was a simple but unusual teenage boy, while others were obsessing over their new playthings he was busy eating at his favourite diner or spending time with his seven year old sister Jellybean. While others were wearing hoodies or button up shirts, Jughead was wearing his trademark, crowned beanie and dungarees. While others were lifting weights at the gym or partying until four, he was tapping away at his keyboard, thinking up a storm of words and paragraphs. While others were balancing girls left, right and centre, Jughead was busy wringing out his favourite t-shirts after his blonde best friend spent hours crying on his shoulder. So it was a surprise to everyone when he realised that the most important person in his life was the perfect girl next door Betty Cooper.

He smiled lazily as he saw the tousled blonde waves flipped behind a set of bronzed shoulders, exposed from the white, off-the-shoulder top. The sun was just risen, high enough to glimmer and glitter the golden curls but low enough to be partially hidden by the tall trees amongst the bright green forest before them. She spun around, wearing copper ringed sunglasses, and squealed at the sight of her best friend.

"Juggie!" She enveloped him in a warm hug, squeezing him tight.

"Bets… It's great to… see you but… I can't… breathe" he gasped and grinned as she pulled away. Until the summer, the only physical contact he had ever really shared was the occasional hug with his sister but recently Betty had been touching him more and more. Not in THAT way- she had been in love with his ginger best friend for as long as they could all remember but it had still taken him some time to adjust to this new level of friendship.

"Ooh," she said, face-palming "before I forget, my mom's made pastries and she packed extra for you."

"Tell her she's still my number one girl," he winked, grabbing the paper bag from his friend and taking it to the chestnut wooden bench that they met at every morning before school.

Betty rolled her eyes and followed, perching herself on the seat next to him. With one hand around a warm pastry, he used the other to swing his arm around his friend and rest it on top of the bench. She had begun to nervously rock her legs back and forth, her laced flip flops occasionally scraping against the gravel.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Aren't you?! It's the first day of our junior year,"

"Not really, you'll sail through this year with straight A's like you have all these other years and this time you won't let any ginger dickheads tell you what to do."

"You know that's your best friend you're talking about?" She laughed.

"Whether they're my best friend or my enemy, nobody gets away with hurting you Bets," he said looking deep into her crystal blue eyes. They sparkled with gratitude.

"You're right, Archie's not going to dictate my life anymore. If he wants to be with me then we'll figure something out but I shouldn't have to compete with Ronnie for something i may never have."

"Woah," Jughead said with admiration "Where's Betty Cooper and what have you done with her?"

"Shut up!" She giggled and shoved him back until he had to use both his hands to protect his back from the metal bench handle. Once he had lifted himself back up, he gave her a light budge- not enough to unbalance her but enough to put her in her place.

"Okay okay!" He said, raising his hands in surrender as she went to make her next move.

"So what about you?" She asked facing forward, looking out towards the spanned maple trees. The summer had turned the leaves a beaming lime green, and now the heat was beginning to simmer, a tinge of coral had glazed the towering surface.

"What do you mean Sunshine? I'll be just peachy- same old slacker." He said, giving her a cheesy grin.

"Oh come on Juggie, you aren't fooling anyone. Especially not me." She said, sternly.

"This summer's been hard. I mean, Dad leaving wasn't really a surprise to me but Jellybean… I can't count the nights that she spent crying herself to sleep."

"Poor thing," Betty said looking down to her interlocking hands that were tangled together in some sort of complicated knot.

"Yeah but she's a fighter," Jughead sat back, balancing his right foot onto his left knee.

"And, she's got the best brother ever" she smirked nudging his shoulder.

"You know, she misses you- you're kind of like the big sister she never had"

"I miss her too, she may be the best seven year old that i've ever met so if she ever wants me to take her for a milkshake I'd be honoured."

"She'll be glad to hear it. Now I think we may have somewhere to be," he said standing up and offering his hand. She gladly took it and pulled herself up. Just as he moved to take his first step, Betty put her hand to his breast plate- level with her nose. She raised her head and reached upwards to the greyscale beanie that had fallen slightly crooked onto his mess of brunette hair. Jughead watched her, gingerly as she straightened out his main accessory. His gaze not once leaving her sea blue eyes that were fixated on the jagged edges of the hat. Her bottom lip was tucked under her pearly white teeth which stopped any air escaping from her mouth. She wobbled slightly on her tiptoes, making the silky linen of her top meet the cotton of his. Her heartbeat had raised, the drum radiating throughout her entire body and- although she wasn't aware of it- Jughead's too.

Betty stood back, nodding her head, satisfied with the adjustment. She then held out her hand for him to accept.

"You ready to conquer the storm?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

And with that they left to stroll down the windy paths towards Riverdale High.

Word Count: 1023

Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm really excited to see what you think. In the short time that I've been associated with the Riverdale characters I've fallen in love with the Bughead ship so i had to write something- even if i am the only one reading it.

Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think

I will update soon! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

The large, red doors of Riverdale High towered over Betty and Jughead as though they were the gates of hell. The brass handles shone in the beaming sun, daring them to enter. With interlocked hands and ragged breaths, the two teens entered and strolled down the corridors as though the summer had never happened. The sight of the uniform, blue lockers connoted the same weary feelings that overtook each student every time they walked through the dreary halls. After twisting and turning past the adolescent obstacles, the pair eventually arrived at their common room, the same one they had shared for the past three years, and made their way towards the leather sofa at the very back of the room. This had been their favourite spot in the whole school due to the fact that it was isolated and discreet, giving the teens plenty of space to talk about whatever they wanted. Currently occupying two out of the four plump cushions were a rather intimate pairing of Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. The two sat with entwining arms, engulfed in an image on Veronica's MacBook. Betty looked over Archie's shoulder to see a beautiful Latina standing with open arms and an open mouth in front of the Eiffel Tower. Ronnie was wearing a stunning black mini dress and oversized dolce and gabbana sunglasses as if they were casual wear and although the screen gave a hazy two-dimensional image, Veronica's curves were still undeniable.

Betty cleared her throat, causing the two to turn around, slightly disgruntled but at the sight of the blonde, they shared beaming smiles.

"Bets!" Veronica squealed and gave her a tight squeeze.

"How was Paris?" Betty asked after embracing Archie in a lingering hug. Veronica began to explain all of the adventures she and her mother had been on while Archie approached Jughead who had perched awkwardly on a leather arm- not really wanting to join in on all the hugging. After a greeting full of tension due to the six week long white noise that the two had shared, the girls intervened and the four sat on the L-shaped sofa sharing varied stories about their summers and the queries they had about the upcoming year and although it was mainly Archie and Veronica talking, none of them cared. However, the idyllic moment lasted only a matter of minutes as the deafening ring of the bell meant the first lesson of the year was beginning. It turned out that Archie and Betty both had Geography first so they bid the others goodbye, Jughead's reluctant but soft grip on Betty's forearm having been there the whole time slipped and they left the glamorous brunette and crowned outsider standing quite despondently just inches apart physically but miles apart mentally.

Betty and Archie strolled down the corridors, in no rush whatsoever for their first period.

"So, where've you been all summer Bets?" He asked playfully nudging her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you used to text me every night before you went to sleep, and i think i only got like five texts that whole time,"

"Well Arch, you were off exploring… London was it? And i wanted to spend some time on myself- i went running every morning, i studied every night and volunteered at a women's' shelter six times a week. Plus Jughead needed me- they went through some really tough times and he needed me."

"Yeah I heard and I wish i could have been here but you seem to have done pretty well on your own- he's back to… the same old Jughead. And by the way, you look great." He said giving her a wink as they entered the correct classroom and took some seats right at the front. She busied herself with sorting out her textbooks in an attempt to calm the violent blush spreading across her cheeks. Typical Archie- she spends five minutes with the gorgeous ginger and he's got her blushing as though she's on fire. She leant across the gap in between the seats and they talked about Archie's time in London. Betty couldn't help notice how frequently Archie would look down at her lips and that led to her nervously and unconsciously biting them.

Just then her teacher walked in and shook Betty back to reality. They sat amongst twenty other students, trying their best not to fall asleep and while the rest of them were contemplating the components of magma, Archie could not stop thinking about those rosy lips.

"So…" Archie said, a couple minutes before the bell. "You up for Pop's tonight?"

"Sure." She shrugged- beaming on the inside.

"Sweet! You wanna invite Jughead and Ronnie or..?"

"Why not? The more the merrier." Betty answered and turned away, oblivious to Archie's disappointed reaction. The ring of the bell blasted through the halls and Betty swiftly packed away her things and walked out before Archie could even offer to walk her to her next class. Neither had classes with any of the others so the next time the four saw each other was at lunch. Betty came out of the biology lab to see the goofy smile of Jughead Jones who offered to accompany her to the cafeteria. Neither of them would actually buy anything- mainly due to the fact that most of the food they sold was almost definitely toxic and it helped that Betty had enough leftovers from the night before for the both of them. They met up with the others and sat chatting about their first few lessons of the year. Archie couldn't help but notice the lingering touches that Betty and Jughead shared after their forks knocked or the hushed conversations that they would often have. It was usually Betty checking up on Jughead's wellbeing and how he was coping with the first day. Luckily they had the last two lessons together so both could relax and enjoy them.

"Pop's tonight?" Veronica asked nudging Archie.

"Yeah I'm in- you up for it Bets?" Jughead asked turning until their faces were so close she could spot the minuscule freckles on his cheekbones.

"Yeah sure,"

"Sweet," Archie said, happy that he would have the chance to buy the chirpy blonde some cheese fries. Funnily enough Jughead was thinking the exact same thing.

Word Count:1050

Hi guys this was more of an introduction to some of the characters but i hope you all liked it!

Please let me know what you thought and any ideas that you have about upcoming chapters.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Question 14?" Betty asked sneakily.

"Y'know, its not learning if I just give you all the answers," Jughead smirked turning his head towards his work.

"Technically that's true… but who actually needs trig in their life?" She asked. Although no sound escaped his lips, Betty could feel his chest moving up and down in a soft chuckle as her arm grazed his side. He slipped his worksheet towards her as she hurriedly transcribed his scruffy handwriting into her elegant script. He leaned back against his chair, already finished with his work and waited for her to finish copying his scribbles.

Once she had rested her jet black fountain pen against her sheet, she joined him in the leisurely position and both turned simultaneously to face the other.

"How was Archie today?" He asked, genuinely concerned about his friend.

"Actually he's been… a gentleman. I'm not sure what he wants right now but I definitely want to see where the new Archie is taking things," she admitted freely.

Jughead shrugged. "Sounds good- just be careful sunshine,"

"Trust me, I'm not putting up with any of the bullshit that I put up with last year."

"There's my fiery blonde,"

Betty smiled at him with a toothy grin that could brighten anybody's day and just as he moved to return one, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

"You ready to get some food?" Jughead asked offering his hand for Betty to take.

"Juggie, you ate two hours ago!" She giggled.

"My point exactly," Jughead nodded as if it were obvious. She scoffed, taking his hand as they strolled down the narrow hallways. She was surprised to feel the warm enclosure of his hand against hers throughout the whole journey to meet the others as the chaos of the storming students jostled the two about as if they were in a tsunami. But still, he kept a firm grip as his fingers entwined with hers. Betty's delicate hands sent pulses through his arm, and he stood dazed when they bumped into Archie and Veronica. He swiftly recovered though, when he noticed that she had either not felt the tingles or regarded them as a friendly feeling.

"You guys ready?" Archie asked.

"Sure," Betty replied, still not dropping Jughead's hand. This did not go unnoticed by Archie who stood, suspiciously. He knew better, however, and joined Veronica in slightly flirty small talk. He couldn't help noticing Betty's close proxemics to Jughead or the playful bumps that they often shared and frequently turned around to check up on them.

When they arrived Veronica placed her order first, asking for a chocolate milkshake and portion of onion rings. She then swiftly strutted off to take the window seat of their favourite booth.

"You go Jughead," Archie said, lightly pushing his friend forward. Jughead eyed Archie warily but would not deny the offer of food- especially from Pop's.

"You wanna split some cheese fries Betty?"

"Sure," she replied, reaching for her purse. He practically knocked the wallet from her hands in an attempt to be a gentleman. "Thanks Arch," she said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek and leaving to go and join the others.

Once the orders had arrived, the four fell easily into friendly conversation, catching up on all the things they had missed over the summer. Betty had taken the window seat of the other side of the booth- opposite Veronica and next to Archie.

"So… Archiekins. How's the songwriting going?" Veronica asked reaching over to talk to him.

"Really well actually," he replied, "I've made loads of new ones over the summer and I'm thinking of taking them to Miss Grundy."

"I'd love to hear them sometime," Betty said.

"Sure, I could play them for you anytime," he said, shifting closer to her. "And you Ronnie, you should hear them too,"

"Totally!" She said sipping the last of her milkshake.

Jughead sat, completely oblivious to the conversation in front of him and decided to devote himself to his half eaten cheeseburger.

Once the last of the food was eaten, the four decided to call it a night and since Archie lived right next door to Betty he thought it only sensible to walk her home. They walked off together and waited for Veronica's car to arrive-of course she had offered the rest of them a ride home but they had swiftly declined, all with similar intentions. They watched as the jet black Jaguar smoothly drove away from the neon lights. The sun had just set so the bright beams were the only things illuminating the night sky.

"And then there were three," Betty said awkwardly, bouncing on alternative feet and looking up to the stars. Archie moved to open his mouth but Jughead got there first.

"Can I walk you home Betty?" He asked tentatively. She smiled and tilted her head towards him.

"Nah, I got it Juggie. You live on the other side of town, get home, get some rest. I'll handle it." Archie answered for her, and clapped him on the shoulder dismissively. Betty opened her mouth and stuttered- she didn't know what to say.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Bets." He waved and turned around, making no move to leave just yet. An internal war had broken out in his head- does he hug her or leave? And then just as his practical side surrendered and he spun back, facing the beaming full moon, she was leaving with his best friend. Shoulders bumping, causing her sunshine blonde curls to hide the moon's blinding glare and force him into a dark, journey home.

The silence between Archie and Betty was peaceful and the two barely noticed it as their fingers interlocked with each other. They walked in unison back along the windy paths towards their homes and moved swiftly through the alleys- being sure to avoid the shady looking characters.

"So Betty, when am I gonna get to play you my songs?" He asked.

"You really want to?"

"Of course- who else would they be for?" Both of them knew the answer to that question and though no name was mentioned, the image of a sassy Latina could not escape Betty's head.

"Well how about tomorrow night?" She offered.

"Sure." He smiled, walking her up the steps towards the platinum white door that now gave the colour of a rain cloud as the moon's shadows cast a dark glow.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said, spinning around.

"Sweet dreams," Archie whispered and leant in towards her. She suddenly realised what he was doing and began to blush- thankfully he was closing his eyes and wouldn't notice her flustered countenance. She leant in too, closing her eyes, and met his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss that lasted only seconds but stayed on her lips for the rest of the night.

Word Count: 1153

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but i hope you enjoy the next chapter. I understand that it is very Archie-Betty at the minute but i want the Jughead-Betty relationship to be slow and natural

Thanks!


End file.
